Confidence Reade and Tasha - Blindspot
by blindrepata
Summary: Reade hadn t seen Tasha in two months


**Confidence**

#blindspot #repata #rapata #tashazapata #edgarreade

This story takes place from the first chapters of the fourth season.

It had been months since Tasha had left, and the news that came to Reade was not good enough.

After receiving the news that Tasha was alive Reade was more relieved, but to know that she was working for Madeleine Burke made him very worried. What the hell is Tasha doing? Did she kill Crawford's lawyer? These attitudes didn't seem to come from Tasha he had known. In fact, Reade didn't even know if she still knew her.

Since he had kissed her in his apartment years ago it was difficult for him to keep his feelings, but Tasha went to the CIA and Reade was sure that she didn't really feel anything so she decided to move on. He got engaged, but Tasha told him she was in love and everything was messed up inside him. He could no longer concentrate on the preparations for marriage, until Mag knew his feelings. He wanted to knock himself out for not insisting on Tasha back then, it must have been difficult for her too. But now, where was she?

Reade was working late the past few days. The team had already managed to recover some drivers left by Roman, but they had to find the others and working with the tattoos file was all they had to do. The drivers contained clues to trying to find a cure for Jane's disease. He sensed Weller's growing concern about Jane, they all hoped they could find those answers soon, for it was very difficult to see the pain they felt.

He tried to go home late at night because he wanted to avoid stay alone and the thoughts that came when he was at home. It's been months, but he still felt her presence in his apartment, in his room, no matter how hard he tried, he could'nt understand the reasons that might have led her to leave everything behind and leave. It was after ten o'clock when there was a knock on the door. When he opened he couldn't imagine who he would find in front of him.

"Tasha?" She looked even more beautiful and looked like the same Tasha he had had in her arms. But he tried to push those thoughts away, because she couldn't be the same, not with the attitudes she had been having in the last few months.

"Reade, may I come in?" She looked afflicted and he let her in and watched her and wondered what she was doing here in her house.

"I need to talk to you." He saw pain and doubt in her eyes.

"You disappear for months, you don't answer my calls, you work knows who you are, and now you remember that I exist?

Are you Tired of playing villain?" He was very hurt by everything that had happened and wanted to put everything out while he had the chance. "I don't know if there's anything else I want to know about what you've been up to." I already have some information and I knew that they are not good things. I don't know if I want to have this conversation."

"I expected to hear something like that." I never wanted to look like a villain, not to you. I want to fix this, but I need you to hear me." It was more a supplication than a request.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You killed Crawford's lawyer, for what? Do you want to be arrested, Tasha? Where have you been? "He knew the danger she ran with those attitudes.

"I didn't kill her, Madeleine killed." Tasha looked relieved as she said those words.

"What?" He did not know if he believed. But he knew that Madeleine couldn't be a good person.

"Listen, please, I want to explain everything." She was begging.

They sat on the couch and she began to tell him.

"I'm still working for the CIA."

"But Keaton assured me he wasn't."

"He won't say. What I'm doing is top secret and he has to make sure no one knows. Reade, I'm telling you this because I trust you, for God's, trust me!"

"Tasha, you know I've always trusted you. But lately."

"When I left, it was all arranged, my resignation was fake, they needed someone to infiltrate the top rank of the Crawfords. The intention was to work with Blake and it was going well, until …" She stopped.

"There was an accident with the plane." He continued.

"It wasn't an accident. Madeleine put poison on the champagne and killed them. I was there and witnessed everything. The plane crash was a farce."

"Tasha, you could have died. Do you have any idea of the danger you're running?" He was distressed just thinking.

"I had to get into the game or she'd kill me. So I continue to infiltrate HCI Global, but now the game has turned and I have to work with Madeleine. I have gained your confidence every day."

"Until you do something to her that has no return, or she'll find out your farce and kill you." He stood up nervously.

"This won't happen." She got up and walked with him. "If she finds out I'll kill her first."

"You're dealing with people who are too dangerous and you don't seem to be afraid." Why don't you leave this job while it's time?" He begged.

"No, I already started, she already told me things that I guarantee she never told anyone, she really trusts me."

Reade knew the danger she was in, but she could tell by the way she said she wouldn't stop until she had put an end to that mission. He wanted to be able to do something to stop her, but he knew her very well and knew that any attempt would be in vain.

"I have to go, Reade, I couldn't sleep right knowing that you were believing all these things."

"Don't go. Stay here." He wanted her to stay, he couldn't bear the thought of seeing her leave again and doing nothing to stop her.

"I can't, Reade, I can't hurt you anymore. And then I'll have to leave again, and we're go hurt from this story." He could see the pain in his eyes for having to leave, Reade wanted to stop the anguish that emanated from her, wanted everything to be become into love and security.

"No matter tomorrow, stay here today." He touched her cheek causing her to look at him, their eyes met and the feelings were there. The kiss was a shock of tension accumulated all the time they passed apart, because the longing had settled in such a way that the two needed for this contact.

They deepened the kiss and Reade led her into the bedroom, the two of them were in a hurry to remove their clothes and they were getting in the way of buttons and fetch. They could not keep their lips apart for long. They were just wearing the underwear and still looked very tissue between them. She could feel his tongue in her mouth, awakening sensations that were asleep inside her. Tasha leaned against him as she was taken to bed. She could feel his tension under his underwear. How had she managed to leave all this behind? She was above him and grabbed him by removing the missing piece of clothing.

She put kisses and soft touches on his chest and descended into his abdomen, feeling the tension of his muscles. Reade unbuttoned her bra that fell into his arms, touched her firm breasts and she moaned. Tasha grabbed his cock and he seemed desperate because he wanted more. The moment she was going to touch him with her mouth, Reade grabbed her and turned her back, because if she did, he couldn't control himself, and his desire was to prolong that moment. Turning her on his back he laid her down and kissed her with an overwhelming will, he touched and sucked at her nipples increasing the groans that came from her mouth. She was amazing and he wanted to give her every pleasure he felt.

Reade removed her panties making her arousal rise even more as his hand came down to touching and fiddling with her fingers feeling her need for him to rise at his touch.

"Reade." She was calling for him, the pressure of his contact driving her crazy. She turned him on his back and mounted him. She couldn't take it any longer, positioned him at her entrance and let herself slide in, feeling him fill it completely. Holding her by the hips he settled under her and moved until they found the rhythm. The movements increased and Reade grabbed her by the waist and changed the positions. The urgency in his impulses showed her need to make them intensify their movements, the kisses were intense and full of pleasure, their bodies united as one, feeling that they were reaching the apex Tasha sank her nails on his back what the it would be marked. They arrived at the orgasm that exploded intensely between the two.

After they recovered, he lay down next to her and held each other until they fell asleep. It was the first time in months that they had been able to sleep peacefully, for even in the midst of so much uncertainty the presence of each other was all they needed even though they would soon part again.

Tasha woke before sunrise and was finishing dressing when Reade woke up. There was a lightness hovering in the air and at the same time the sadness threatened to come, for his departure was inevitable.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"I cann't stop now, Reade, this job is too big and you're depending on me." He could see in her eyes how much she wanted to stay, but she suffered knowing she had to go. He wanted to be able to protect her from all of this and to keep her safe at his side, but he knew she wasn't the one, didn't allow herself to be protected, no matter how dangerous she seemed to be in her place, working in the line between goodness and evil, fighting at any cost.

I' know." He drew her into his arms and kissed her. Reade wanted her to know that he was there for her, that he would always be, that he belonged to her, that he would always be her best friend and also her lover. "Take care."

"I will." Her eyes showed him that she didn't know when and would not return, but he expected her to come back, because the love had to win, and he was sure they loved each other. "Bye, Reade."

She left him leaving there alone. He knew the emptiness that would await him every night in his apartment, but the feeling of having felt her again in his arms made him hope that something greater was waiting for them in the future.


End file.
